


him and his boyfriend

by meikun



Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: life after high school isn’t 100% luxury, to say the least. nonetheless, aone and koganegawa make it work.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086161
Kudos: 2





	him and his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> screams i promise i’m not gonna make all of my contributions short i just like capturing smaller moments 

“Come back to bed,” Aone murmured. 

Kogane looked behind him, seeing his boyfriend at the doorway. For a split second, he panicked. But, as the familiar figure and voice of his endeared partner came to his senses, he felt his body relax.

“Hurts,” he replied, clutching his stomach. Maybe he didn’t eat something well prepared, maybe it was those worrying pains that he got periodically. Even in high school, he got those. 

He pouted, feeling his pain suddenly intensify. A muffled grunt came out of him. Gentle hands rested on his shoulders. “It’s okay, go to bed, I’ll help you.”

“Does it hurt less?” Aone asked, his voice barely above a soft whisper. Kogane nodded, “yeah, thanks,” He smiled. Aone nodded, coming into bed beside Kogane. The sheets rustled, and settled quickly afterwards. 

“If you need to, you could call into work sick tomorrow, if it doesn’t completely stop.” Kogane felt a weight push down on the mattress beside him. For some reason, it was soothing, comforting. Familiar.

“I’ll be fine, rent is rent.”

“I worry that you’re gonna hurt yourself more.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine.”

Kogane rolled beside Aone, sighing. “I love you, I’ll be okay,” He reassured, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Promise?” Aone whispered, running a hand through Kogane’s hair. “Promise.”

He was warm, Kogane noticed. His body seemed to be so cozy, radiating a comforting warmth from deep inside of him. He brought himself closer to Aone. (Did the AC shut off again? He didn’t want to get out of bed. Not when he was this intimate with Aone.)

A heavy quiet laid between them as they lay awake, with only faint breathing and distant cars breaking silence. Kogane sighed, “we’re gonna be here for a while, aren’t we?” He asked, the tension getting on his nerves.

Aone nodded.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, as long as you’re here.”

“It’s gonna take a while before we can move to a better place.”

“True, but hey, we’re alive. That’s enough for me. More than enough, because I’m with you.” 

“I’ll get us a better place some time, somewhere. I want to be more than enough.” 

Kogane waited to respond.  _ I want to be more than enough _ . That made his heart beat faster, harder. He hadn’t felt like this in a while. 

He wondered, where  _ would _ they live? Somewhere besides a tiny apartment, that’s for sure. Maybe a nice house in a suburban neighborhood; or a homey cottage by a river. Kogane found himself fantasizing about these possibilities. 

He glanced at Aone’s face; drowned in darkness. But, his features were outlined in dark, contrasting shadows and faint traces of light. Smiling, Kogane rested his forehead against Aone’s. (A light  _ bonk _ incited a giggle from both of them.) 

“I love you, you know that? I’ll remind you, again and again.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“Okay.”

Kogane giggled, feeling comforted by Aone’s familiar deadpans. “I think we’re gonna be alright, I think I’m fine just being with you.” 


End file.
